


So I Had A Weird Dream

by Selene_Dreamwalker



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Updates as Weird Dreams happen, don't expect cohesion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Selene_Dreamwalker
Summary: I dream fandoms, and sometimes dream myself into fandoms. That's it, that's the fic.Chapters aren't connected unless otherwise stated.Each chapter is it's own dream unless otherwise stated.Yes, I am aware these aren't reallyproperfic chapters, but im not putting that much effort into something I literally dreamed about.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I was observing rather than participating this time Fate/Stay Night & Sailor Moon & something else i couldn't identify.

It started in the middle, from what i could tell.

Shirou was, for some reason, going to a magic clinic.

Something was strange with his magic, so he wanted to get it checked out, naturally.

Once the magic doc got to the blood test, things got a bit odd for Shirou.

The Doc said to wait there for a moment, she needed to go consult her colleagues on something, make sure these readings were right.

Shirou waited in the room, of course.

My POV followed the Doc Lady.

She was _very_ worried, hoping these readings were wrong.

If they were right, they had a six-tailed kitsune in that waiting room, and there was definitely something _wrong_ with his magic.

She kinda babbled this to a doc that'd been there longer They were overheard, unfortunately.

A Sinister Person smiled villainously as they plotted.

POV switched back to Shirou.

Polite young man that he was, he was of course still waiting.

At least until the side of the room that faced the outside of the building collapsed and blew inward.

Something was thrown in.

Shirou didn't get a chance to see what it was exactly when it sparked and everything went black for him.

The Doc Lady and her coworker got into the room just in time to see the Sinister Villain pick up Shirou's unconscious body in a princess carry The Villain smiled villainously, laughed evilly, and off they went with their new captive.

The two Docs exchanged scared, worried looks before they scrambled to alert the city.

Time Skip

Next thing I know, there's a giant monster that looks kinda like Envy's true form from FMA:B, only bigger, red, more cohesive and a _lot_ angrier.

The monster is rampaging, naturally.

The Sailor Scouts come in here.

They'd just gotten done with a moderately easy encounter when a nearby building seemed to jump out at them.

No wait, that was something rushing _through_ the building in their direction.

The Big Red Monster shook the debris off, and screech-roared to the sky.

The Scouts exchanged tired _looks_ and went to attempt defeating whatever _this_ thing was.

Except . . . all their attacks were ineffective, except Moon's, and then Big Red seemed only dazed for a moment.

So they all grouped together after Moon's latest attack, and while Big Red was shaking off its daze, the other Inners boosted her.

That worked.

Moon felt _several_ nasty bad things shatter and break when her magic beam hit Big Red.

The Scouts all got closer cautiously, it _felt_ like the danger was past.

In the _crater_ that happened when Big Red went down, were two young men.

Both out cold.

The girls take them to Mars' shrine, because where else would they go?

Back to Shirou.

When he wakes up, dazed and confused, the last thing he remembered was some cliche Mad Scientist guy cackling insanely, while Shirou and some other guy struggled uselessly in reinforced magical restraints.

When he sits up carefully, he notices something . . . _off._

Like the numerous extra appendages.

And the furry ears, can't forget those.

And the claws.

And the sudden fuckton of _magic_ welling up in him.

He just sits there a moment in stunned confusion when Doc Lady rushes in.

Explanations are had.

Apparently, before the Fuyuki Fire, Shirou had been a kitsune kit just about to gain his second tail.

Magical Mad Scientist Villain cursed him to human form so he couldn't get away from his experiments.

Kitsune Kit got away anyway.

And then the Fire happened.

Which wouldn't have hurt the kit ordinarily, but it was magical cursed fire, so actually it was doubly damaging.

Regular damage that a human would get, plus amnesia from the heavy curses in the fire.

Shirou's powers had grown so much because they were contained, and because of the many life threatening situations in the Holy Grail War.

Moon's magical beam had managed to break _all_ the curses he and the other guy were under.

Yes, the other guy.

Who was named Momoi and had nearly died from White Magic Overload when Moon's magic hit Big Red

Hence why the girls panicked and called the Doc Lady.

Shirou had almost died too, seeing as he'd been functionally human for so long, but all the curses snapped first thankfully.

The reason Big Red had happened is because Momoi and Shirou had managed to slip their restraints just enough to grab each other's hands Thanks to all the nasty magic in MScientist's lab, plus Shirou's suppressed kitsune nature, plus Momoi's latent shape-shifting magic, all got mixed in just the right way.

Momoi goes back to his life, exchanging phone numbers with Shirou to keep in touch.

The Scouts all fuss over Shirou for a few more days as his kitsune magic finally gains equilibrium.

Phone numbers are again exchanged.

When Shirou explains all this to Rin, who's cuddling his tails and petting his ears with a serious look on her face, she turns to what appears to be thin air and says "How likely is it this happened to you, too?"

Archer appears, staring at his maybe/maybe-not younger self in wide-eyed abject confusion.

"I . . . don't know."

So Shirou calls up Moon, blithely explaining what's going on on his end while Rin jumps on Archer to stop him from stopping Shirou talking.

A visit is paid to Magical Girl Central.

White Magic Beam of Curse Breaking.

Archer is a nine-tailed Kitsune.

Downside, nothing will ever make logical sense to him again.

Upside, he is now powerful enough he can tell Alaya to go fuck herself directly and break his Counter Guardian contract.

And Momoi becomes a shape-shifting hero because the third part I initially couldn't recognize was some kind of superpower/superhero thing, possibly BNHA.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV character is an unnamed alicorn. No, I don't know who.

The Great Cathedral was up ahead.

She was glad, her wings were growing tired, even though the view of the land from this high up was _spectacular._

As she drew closer and closer, she began to realize why, even though there were many other cathedrals in the world, _this_ one was regarded as being the best of them all.

Just the sheer _scale_ of the building, for one thing. The history books very seriously stated that it had been carved to be a mountain fortress, carved_ out_ of a mountain that is, and the size backed it up even to any skeptics.

She'd never felt so small before. 

Her hooves clacked on the roof, and she clopped her way over to the other edge to rest her weary wings.

She certainly felt as if she were on a mountain. Surely, in all the world, none were so grand as this one, though.

From this height, she could easily see to the Frozen North. All the green valleys and fields, all the dry canyons and the badlands, the forests, the _smaller_ mountains here and there.

What a verdant world they lived in.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this one was kind of a scary dream.

Obviously, we'd moved at some point, because it was _not_ my house I started in.

So I went out to the backyard to the pond, which I don't have in Real Life by the way, to stare into it and contemplated how I was going to finish my book.

Outside, at night, without worrying about _anything?_ The bugs, the grass stains I'd get on my pants, the _people?_ Clearly not the me I'm used to, then.

So, across the open backyard, I spot some animals. 

Now I have _no_ idea about the hunting habits or behavioral activities of these animals, so I have no idea if this actually could happen.

But I saw what I was able to make out as a fox going after a fawn.

Naturally, being the soft-hearted animal lover I am, I throw my water bottle at the fox. The baby deer is at least alerted to the danger and bolt while the fox gives chase, and I can only hope the fawn gets to safety.

What I didn't notice was the _other_ animal that my bottle-throw had garnered the attention of.

A Pitbull.

Who, following my apparent subconscious interpretation of them as aggressive and frightening, attacked.

Absolutely no way could I have done anything to save myself outside dreamland, but thankful, I _was_ dreaming, so I _could_ do something.

Granted, that something was scramble away with a scream, grab its collar when it lunged on top of me and somehow, I don't know how, get into and *cling* to its back for dear life.

This is when the wild ride from pseudo Wonderland started.

Because, after giving up trying to get me off its back, we went on an _adventure._

I hope you can hear the sarcasm in that, I've no idea how to make it any clearer.

We proceeded to make a very blurred-together tour of every street name I'd ever even glancingly read in Real Life, in no particular order, rhyme, or reason.

Hence my slight Wonderland association with this.

And then, after starting in an open air market, which wouldn't have been there at night but it was suddenly daytime as soon as I noticed so no worries about _that,_ we proceeded to make another No Particular Order tour of every _store_ I've ever been in.

Joy.

At some point during the street tour, I had managed to calm myself from the panic and get out my phone.

Which for some godforsaken reason was an old barely-charged flip phone, but beggars can't be choosers.

I briefly contemplated calling my family with the one call I could make before the damn thing died on me, but what could they possibly do to help me? So 911 it was, then.

And I tried giving them street names at first, before I realized they were all jumbled up. Then I started giving them store names when that started, and apparently _they_ knew what the dog was doing to take this creatively interpreted route around town, so they could predict which store we'd turn up in and _hopefully_ tranq the dog.

I didn't question it. By that point, I thought I might be dreaming so I just decided to go with it.

Eventually, they caught up to us in a local flower shop just as the Pitbull was about to run out the door. 

Doggo fell asleep, I rolled off and just laid there, smelling the Stargazer Lily nearby and really just glad the whole thing was done with.

I sat up, going to ask the officers something I can't recall now, but then the world did a colorfully psychedelic blur and faded to black.

I woke up.


End file.
